I Need You
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through, I need you... When an accident accures at WM25 to his brother Jeff, Matt knows he can't go through this all alone... he needs someone from his past, someone named Amy Dumas. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. :)

**A/N: **This is dedicated to Expect-the-Unexpected75... Happy Birthday, Girl!! :D:D This will be a two-shot. Other than that, I'm gonna let my writing speak for itself. Enjoy!

* * *

Amy Dumas paced backstage, only about an hour before the biggest wrestling show of the year: Wrestlemania 25. She wasn't supposed to be there truthfully, she even said she wouldn't be. It wasn't her fault Vince had gone furthermore senile and told her to say she wouldn't be coming in order to keep the secret.

She was in the Divas Battle Royale. But she also was taking part in something much, much bigger. Something that involved her past. Involved a man she once loved and his brother, someone she too considered a best friend.

"Would you calm down," Adam Copeland said, coming up beside the younger Dumas. She laughed nervously as he gripped her shoulders, forbidding her to move. "You're gonna tucker yourself out."

Amy shrugged. "I'm nervous."

"Why?" Adam asked. "The Royale will be fine."

Amy made a face, brushing her dyed hair out of her face. "It's not the match I'm worried about. I've been training."

Adam sighed, sitting her down. "Then what? Are you talking about the Hardy's match? You'll be out there for five minutes, tops."

"It was a big part of my life. It hurts thinking about how things changed." Amy couldn't stop replaying the times in her head, the times when she was part of Team Extreme, the coolest thing in the WWE. Everyone yearned to be like them, to be a little different. Yet, that was the late 90s and early 2000s, things had changed since then.

"Don't think about it then. Go kick some ass."

"Butt," Amy joked. "Don't go against the PG rating, Mr. Copeland."

Adam laughed. "Can it."

-

Soon, their conversation ended as many of the divas had begun to arrive, since their match was first up on the Wrestlemania card. The once punk diva ran up to her long-time friend Trish Stratus and hugged her. "Excited?"

Trish nodded. "Of course!"

The match went quickly, many of the current divas thrown from the ring from Lita, Trish, and Victoria. The only ones left in the ring were Kelly, Melina, Beth, and the other three. They all knew Trish was set to win. And soon, she did.

Amy walked backstage, her side aching. It had been such a long time since she'd been in the four-cornered ring wrestling. She forgot how badly her body could ache. She wished to be heading to the lockerroom, like the other divas. Only, she knew Matt and Jeff's match was coming up and she had to be ready for when it was her chance to run out there.

"Amy!" Matt barked, coming up to her before she even saw him, hugging her sweaty body. "Ready to set some sense into me?" Poor Matt and his lame jokes. Amy smiled, nodding.

"I told you she always liked me more," Jeff teased, referring to how "Lita" was set to side with Jeff, saying how Matt had always been there for him and it was time to wake up.

Matt rolled his eyes, fixing his ponytail. Another match came and passed, leaving the Hardy's to truly prepare. Everyone could hear the cheers from the gorilla when the legendary JR announced the match up next. It cut to a commercial break. "Matt, you're going out first," a stagehand said, jogging to another place in the large arena.

And then suddenly, Matt was heading out as the arena filled with boos. Jeff shook his head, but didn't say anything. As his music hit, he smiled once to Amy and ran out, the boos changing to cheers and chants of Jeff. Amy watched on the nearby monitor, seeing the two immediately start to deck it out. "Stupid storyline," she muttered.

Ten minutes later, both Matt and Jeff were bleeding, after a fall out with a ladder. Amy wanted nothing more than for the match to end, even if it meant it was her. Sure, there was still pain in her heart from what once was, but she couldn't stand seeing either of them hurt.

"Lita, thirty seconds," the same stagehand said, shoving her forward. She rolled her eyes and prepared to make a run down the ramp. "Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… Go!"

Amy laughed and ran out, grabbing a microphone on the way. As she came out, the arena grew silent while all eyes fell on her. She cleared her throat in the mic, but the boys didn't seem to notice. She did so louder, looking directly at the ring, eyes narrowed. "Stop the fighting!" she yelled. "Matt, Jeff, stop _fighting!" _

In character, both stopped, pretending to be fully surprised to see Lita out there. Matt's eyes narrowed, looking at Jeff as if he planned it, but Jeff looked completely lost himself.

"You morons!" Lita continued to yell. "What are you doing?"

Matt yelled something, but Lita didn't hear. "You're brothers… _blood_ brothers and you're fighting like a bunch of damn dogs. I know you're both better than this!"

Silence in the arena followed with some scattered cheers.

"Matt, what are you thinking?" Lita asked in a more normal voice. "Jeff is your brother!"

Matt grabbed a microphone. "What are you doing here?" he roared angrily. "No one wants you here!" Boos followed.

"I don't give a damn _who _wants me here," Lita answered. "All I know is that this nonsense stops here. Jeff is your brother, Matt. Your only brother you have, the one you used to be best friends with. Are you telling me you're throwing that all away over a little jealousy? How could you stoop so low to hurt Jeff like this?"

Matt began to move from his spot. He climbed out of the ring and went under the apron. Out came two tables. He began to set up them, ignoring Lita's pleas.

"Matt, stop!" she yelled, coming forward. Matt had darkness in his eyes; he was a great heel. The arena was deafening with the boos. Everyone knew what he was planning. Jeff watched like a deer in headlights, unable to move. "Matt, listen to me!"

Matt didn't want to say the next line. "Stay out of this, you damn slut!" he bellowed, shoving her back. She fell to her butt, eyes wide. The crowd ate it up. Even Amy wanted to boo. Matt climbed into the ring, punched Jeff a couple times, making him fall. Then, he grabbed the struggling younger Hardy with a sick look in his eyes. Outside the ring, the tables waited. Matt slugged him up the ladder steps, each movement hell to his back. At the top, Matt looked down at the table, an evil smile dancing on his lips. He lifted Jeff, who appeared to be unconscious, in the air.

"Matt," Lita said in a small voice, the tears welling in her eyes, though for a different reason. "Think back to when we were all one. How Jeff, you, and I dominated this ring together. Team Extreme, Matt? Does it ring a bell to you? Do you even remember that anymore? Or are you completely dominated by the jealousy in your blood?"

Silence from Matt.

"You don't need to do this," Lita said in a louder voice. "Y-you've always been n-number one in m-my eyes." She got up and started slowly to the ring, her eyes welling with tears. It was hard for her to say these words, for her to relive the past in her life.

Matt studied her, the wicked look in his eyes softening into concern. He studied her in character, dark eyes unsure. He looked up to the limp younger Hardy in his arms. Matt knew it was time for him to gently put Jeff down onto the mat and leave the ring, to go backstage, but as he went to take a step, his boot slipped and it sent the younger Jeff flying in the air.

Amy's eyes widened, knowing it wasn't part of the show. She studied Matt as herself, noticing the fear in his eyes too as he struggled to grasp his brother from the twenty-five foot ladder and hold himself up as well. Yet, before Matt could regain control, Jeff was already near the ropes, falling right between the space there and the tables.

His head hit the end of the table, one leg got caught on the rope. He looked like a mangled toy of a toddler. Matt and Amy exchanged a look, as Matt yelled out, "Jeff!" completely breaking character. The ref, who had been standing by the side, rushed over, looking at Jeff. Jeff seemed to honestly be unconscious. The ref made a 'x' with his hands, signaling a true injury.

Matt rushed down the shaking ladder to where Amy already sat. She was studying Jeff, throw the ref told her to leave. "Oh my God," she moaned. "This can't be happening."

She looked to Matt, who had tears in his eyes. "What did I do?" he whispered.

Then, they were pushed away as medical got to work on the younger Hardy brother.

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Jeff! What will happen? :O Read and review!! Ending will be up tonight. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. :)

**A/N: **This is the ending. Hope you had a happy birthday girrl!! :) The ending... remember, this really wasn't about Jeff... hehe. And why in the world, would I put Maria in the story, to the reviewer who asked for that? Uh... this has nothing to do with Maria and Jeff. :p Sorry... lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Matt paced backstage, waiting for his brother to be loaded into the ambulance. _Why did I ever agree to this storyline? Why couldn't I have listened to my conscience and my gut? Jeff wouldn't be hurt like this and we'd be in Money in the Bank… fuck._

"Mr. Hardy?" a paramedic asked. "We're taking your brother now."

Matt struggled to nod, seeing Amy out of the corner of his eye. "Amy!" he hollered. She turned around slowly, eyes wide. At a snail's space, she came over. "Please come with me," he begged. "I don't think I can drive right now."

She looked around her. "Matt, I really don't—"

"Amy," Matt pleaded. "Please." Amy had never seen Matt like this before. He was shaking; his face was paler than the moon. Unsure how to keep her own cool, she nodded. Matt's face flushed with temporary relief and he took her arm, pulling her into the direction of the parking lot.

-

Ten minutes later, they were seated in the emergency room, where Matt was pacing in circles. Amy got dizzy watching him, but didn't speak up. Something like this had never happened to her before – sure, wrestlers got hurt – but she didn't know how to comfort Matt. He was the strong one, the male. She felt as helpless as one could.

"I shouldn't have done this match tonight. This is terrible. What if he dies, Amy? He hit his head!" Matt rambled. "I should have tried harder to catch him, I should have—"

"Matt, if you would have tried to catch him, you'd be in the bed next to him right now. You need to calm down. The doctors will work their magic and we'll walk out of here soon enough, Jeff with us." Her voice was calm, but inside she was circling in anxiety.

"He's my brother, Amy, and this is my fault… I can't just calm down!"

"Matt, sit."

"No!" he hollered, slapping at the row of magazines near her. Then, before she could say anything else, he jogged out of the hospital doors, leaving all the employees and others in the room to stare at her. With an apologetic and embarrassed smile, Amy cleaned the magazines up.

When she was finished, Amy tried for a plan. Should she go after Matt? He was an emotional wreck, but she was the only one there and she wasn't sure if he was in the right mindset. What if he threw himself into traffic or something that crazy?

"I knew I should have never agreed to Wrestlemania," she mumbled, heading toward the door.

Outside, she saw Matt crouched by a cigarette ashtray. He was shaking and Amy almost considered going back inside. Instead, she kneeled down, putting an arm on his shoulder. "Matt," she said calmly. "There is nothing you can do right now but come inside and wait with me. Please," she pleaded. "Just…"

"I can't," he snapped back.

"You _can_," she answered in a calm voice. "Panicking is going to get you nowhere."

"I can't do this alone."

"I know."

Slowly, his head rose and their eyes locked. Suddenly there was a current in her body, zapping at her. She broke the gaze. "I _need_ you," he whispered.

Her body shook at the graveness in his voice. Then, she nodded. "I know," she whispered back. "And you have me. Come inside."

-

A half hour later, the two were seated in the same place, Matt constantly toying with his ponytail. Amy sighed for the fourth time in ten minutes. "Did you ever think your hairline is receding so fast because you touch it so much?" Her words weren't meant to be harsh, but his face turned twisted as they were spoken. "I mean…"

Instead, he laughed. "Thanks, Amy."

"You're welcome?" she tried with a smile. "Stop touching your hair."

"Mr. Hardy?" a voice said. Matt barreled forward and was in front of what seemed to be a doctor within seconds. "Hi," the doctor said, his voice amused as Amy came up beside the over-eager Matt.

"How is my brother?" he demanded.

The doctor smiled. "I'm Dr. Grace," he said, introducing himself. "And your brother is… well, he's awake and alert."

"He's… okay?" Matt asked in disbelief?

"I didn't say that."

Amy's face drained at those words. "What do you mean then, damn it!" Matt yelled. Amy sighed.

"He can't move anything from his waist down."

Both Amy and Matt gasped like they were in-sync with each other. "What do you mean?" Matt shouted. "Why can't he move his body? What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing, Mr. Hardy," Dr. Grace said. "We're running tests. You can see him in a few minutes."

The doctor set an apologetic smile in his aged features and walked away, leaving Matt seething. "Why can't—"

"Matt."

"He just can't—"

"Matt…"

"Why is this—?"

"MATT!"

"What?"

"It's going to be okay."

"No."

"Yes."

"No," Matt protested.

"Yes," Amy insisted. "This has happened to me before while training. It could just be from impact."

"He's paralyzed!" Matt yelled.

"You don't know that!"

"I do."

Amy sighed and walked away, toward the door. "Where are you going?" Matt demanded.

"Home… to the hotel."

"Why? You said you'd—"

"I'm sick of you yelling at me," Amy explained, stopping in her tracks.

Slowly, Matt came up to her, putting his large and firm hand on her shoulder. He brushed a piece of hair from her face, and sighed. It sent shivers up and down her spine. "I'm sorry," he admitted quietly. "I don't know how to deal with this."

Amy sighed, turning around. "Listen to me."

"I'm trying." A goofy smile formed on his face.

"Let's go see Jeff," she suggested. They walked together to where Jeff was, seeing him staring at a wall, a cold expression on his face. Matt cringed as Amy sighed. Jeff heard so and looked in their direction.

Almost immediately, Matt began to apologize about anything and everything.

"Its fine," Jeff said quietly. "It's—"

"I'm sorry," Matt said again.

Jeff just shook his head and turned to look at them. "I didn't know you were coming, Amy."

Amy smiled slightly. "Matt asked."

Silence. It grew awkward suddenly.

"Ow!" Jeff yelped then, reaching toward his leg. It had a spasm, shooting in the air. Both Matt and Amy watched in surprise. "Fuck!" Jeff continued to yell.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked eyes wide.

"It hurts," Jeff said, "There is some pain in my leg."

"They're moving though," Matt said, pointing. "You're not paralyzed!"

-

About a half hour later, the pain had become less well, painful and the doctor explained that the temporary loss in feeling had come from hitting his head on the table. Jeff would have some very bad headaches over the next few weeks, but was expected to make a full recovery. The doctors didn't have a full explanation to what happened, but as long as Jeff was fine, Matt didn't seem to care. That bothered Amy, but she didn't rebut against it.

Jeff, although, would have to stay overnight. So, Matt and Amy left only minutes after midnight, both exhausted from the full day of events. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier," Matt said quietly once inside of his car, looking ahead. "Jeff's my brother. I love him and—"

"I understand, Matt."

"I treated you like shit, though."

"You didn't. If it would have happened to me, I would have been the same way."

Silence.

"I wouldn't have survived tonight if it wasn't for you." The sentence was so quiet, Amy barely heard it.

She looked at him with surprise in her eyes and her face. "What do you mean? I barely did anything but sit there."

"You did enough to keep me from destroying the hospital and killing myself or hurting someone."

"Barely," she said with a chuckle. "You do have self-control, Matt."

"Barely," he mocked. "I wasn't thinking tonight."

"True." A small smile lifted her face and she looked at him gently. He was still pale, but she could see the relief all over the older Hardy brother and the man she once loved.

"So, is Shane at the hotel?"

"Huh?"

"Shane; is he at the hotel?"

"No."

"Stayed home?"

"No." Matt went to reply, but she silenced him. "We broke it off about two weeks ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "It wasn't working out."

"Oh…"

"Yeah." More silence. "You know, I always thought I was going to get my fairytale, but Shane really wasn't Prince Charming." Matt didn't dare look at her. Why was she telling him this? It was a personal matter… "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you. We barely talk anymore."

"We're both pretty busy…" Matt answered softly.

"It's no excuse."

Silence.

"I don't know how to say what I want to," she tried again. "I miss _you._ I guess I _need_ you too."

Men could be so dumb. "Huh?"

"Please tell me you felt that outside tonight."

"When we were by the ashtray?" Amy nodded. His face crept into a smile. "Yeah."

"So…?"

"Are you saying…?"

"Yes."

"Amy, I don't think—"

"Matt," she pleaded.

Slowly, she took his hands off the steering wheel and made him look her in the eyes in the darkness. Those chocolate eyes burned in her. Then, she pulled him closer and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Minutes passed, the one kiss turning into a make-out session.

"I—"

"Don't speak," Amy protested.

"But…"

"Well…"

"Amy, I—"

"We always said, never say never…"

"I…"

"I _need you_." Deep breath. "Please tell me you need me too. Please tell me that everything tonight wasn't just nothing. We're…"

"I know." With that, he kissed her again. Another make-out session followed. And then, as Matt pulled onto the road, Matt whispered, "We talk too much."

* * *

**For some reason, I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote the ending car scene. I'm weird... I don't know. Hope you all enjoyed. :)**


End file.
